Categorie:Relationship FAQ
Harvest Moon: Magical Melody Relatie FAQ! INHOUDSOPGAVE 1.0 Geschiedenis 1.1 Inleiding 2,0 Bachlors (ettes) B-day Intro 2.1 De Boys 2.2 De Girls 3,0 Jamie Intro Jamie is 3,1 speciale 3.2 Info 4.0 Vervoer uw harten tot 4,1 Talk 4,2 Presents 5,0 Bachlors (ettes) sympathieën en antipathieën en over 5.1 De Boys 5.2 De Girls 6.0 Waar kun je ze vangen 6.1 De Boys 6.2 De Girls 7.0 De geschenken 7,1 Rivals 7.2 De manier waarop zij handelen 7.3 Hart Scenes 8,0 Festivals met betekenissen 8.1 Lente 8.2 Zomer 8,3 Fall 8,4 Winter 9.0 Huwelijk 9.1 Hoe te 9.2 Het huwelijksleven 10.0 Een baby komt 10.1 De prachtige dag 10,2 Crawling en wandelen 10,3 Opgroeien 11,0 muzieknoten uit liefde 11.1 De lijst 12,0 V / A 13,0 Ending ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 1.0 GESCHIEDENIS Eerste en enige Update-maandag 14/05/2007. 1.1 INLEIDING Hallo allemaal! Ik ben StrawberryLulu! Ik heb deze FAQ aan u allen te helpen uit met uw relaties op het spel Harvest Moon: Magical Melody. Ik ben een grote fan van Harvest Moon en ik denk dat dit de beste Harvest Maan is er! Ok, dus ik heb een heleboel dingen te zeggen, dus ik zal beginnen. (Merk op dat ik het spel uit, en trouwde alle tekens dat zijn huwbare) 2,0 B-DAY INTRO Dit is het deel waar ik zeg alle bachlors (ettes) b-dagen. Als je een cadeau schenken op hun b-dag krijgen ze echt gelukkig te geven hints dat het hun b-day en kan net als u een hart nog veel meer! 2.1 De jongens (in alfabetische volgorde) Alex-Spring 30 Basil-Spring 16 Blue-Winter 20 Bob-Zomer 1 Carl-Fall 16 Dan-zomer 26 Joe-Summer 10 Kurt-winter 10 Louis-Daling 2 Ray-Fall 27 2.2 De GIRLS Ann-zomer 18 Dia-Winter 9 Ellen-Fall 8 Eve-winter 16 Gina-Fall 20 Gwen-Zomer 8 Katie 29-Fall Lyla 27-Spring Maria-winter 5 Nina-voorjaar 20 3,0 JAMIE INTRO Jamie is een raar karakter. Jamie is uw landbouw rivaal en hij is niet echt aardig tegen je. U kunt trouwen Jamie, maar in plaats van 30 muzieknoten u tot 50 u (zie bij rubriek 8.0)! Sommige mensen zeggen dat als je eenmaal trouwen Jamie eindigt het spel. Niet te geloven! Het spel Harvest Moon: Magical Melody eindigt nooit. Nadat u verzamelen 100 muzieknoten ... U zult in staat zijn om vrij te spelen. Ok dus laten we verder gaan. Jamie is 3,1 SPECIALE Jamie is bekend als het speciale karakter, want geen kwestie van welk geslacht je bent Jamie zal altijd het tegenovergestelde geslacht. Dus laten we gewoon Jamie oproep voor de korte vorm als hij / zij. 3,2 JAMIE INFO Jamie heeft nog geen verjaardag. Hoe triest is dat!? En hij is zelfs in deze wereld (lol). U vindt Jamie op: Morning-Zijn / haar huis, Beach. Middag-Visvangst, Strand. Nacht-Hij kan overal zijn. Jamie's Loves, sympathieën en antipathieën: Houdt van: bijzondere kaas, melk en eieren. Houdt van: Gewassen, koraal. Houdt niet van: Onkruid, balsem. (Opmerking: als ze iets harten liefde naar buiten komen. Als ze willen iets groens steken naar buiten komen. Toen ze houd niet van iets dat de traditionele rode steek komt uit) 4,0 KRIJGEN UW harten naar boven Nadat u heeft gekozen uw droom jongen / meisje is het tijd om te beginnen om hun harten naar boven (meer info over de jongens / meisjes op hoofdstuk 5.0 en 6.0)! Op deze sectie zal ik het hebben over twee manieren om je hart te verhogen het niveau van up. 4,1 TALK Een van de manieren is om te praten met een door u gekozen elke dag! Praat met de uitverkorene tweemaal per dag. Zij zal iets zeggen dan zeggen Good-bye. Dit is het langer proces. 4.2 PRESENT De andere manier is om hen presenteert elke dag. Afhankelijk van wat geeft u uw gewenste, zal het hart gaan sneller (lees hoofdstuk 5.0)! Merk op dat als je beide samen het zal zo sneller! Als je dit proces alleen, het is de snellere. 5,0 BACHLORS (ETTES) sympathieën en antipathieën EN OVER Dit is het gedeelte van de FAQ dat ik vertel je de bachlors (ettes) voorkeuren en hekel aan. (Opmerking: Als u blijven proberen verschillende dingen kunt u mogelijk ontdekken nieuwe voor-en afkeuren!) 5.1 De BOYS Alex-Houdt van: groentesap, Gegrilde Snapper, Topkwaliteit Rapen. Dol op: Kruiden Houdt niet van: Onkruid en afval Hij is erg mooi en als je met hem praat zal hij tips over te geven wordt een gezonde persoon. Hij zal de eerste persoon die je te zien krijgt na je flauw te worden. Basil-Houdt van: Pontana Root, Kruidentheehoek Dol op: Bloemen Houdt niet van: Garbage en onkruid Hij houdt van reizen, en ik bedoel echt houdt van reizen. Hij is moeilijk te vinden, maar Misschien kan je hem ontmoeten bij Sunny Lake. Hij heeft zijn eigen tv-show (check TV)! Blue (mijn persoonlijke favoriet) - Houdt van: Melk en kaas, Potage Soup. Houdt van: Gewone melk en kaas, koralen Houdt niet van: Onkruid, snoep, balsem Hij is niet de mooiste jongen als je eenmaal het eerst ontmoet hem. Hij was werkelijk wijdt aan zijn werk. Zodra je hem beter leren kennen hij zal oplichten. Ik heb gemerkt dat in de festival met betekenissen is hij nog heel romantisch (zie paragraaf 7.0). Bob-Houdt van: snoep Houdt van: eieren en spinazie Houdt niet van: Garbage, onkruid Bob is een aardige vent. Hij is niet het grootste goed uitziende man wel. Bob is de stad verlader. Carl-Houdt van: zoete aardappelen, appels, speciale eieren. Houdt van: taarten en gebak Houdt niet van: garbage onkruid Carl is een aardige vent. Hij is leuk en wordt bepaald op zijn droom. Ooit Carl kan open zijn eigen Caf 驴! Dan-Houdt van: frisdrank Houdt van: bessen, kastanjes, jam Houdt niet van: onkruid, afval Dan is een eenzame jongen. Hij heeft echt geld en zal niets voor te doen. Hij werkt bij Ronald's Orchard Ranch (ooit te worden). Joe-Houdt van: Rapen, regenboogforel Houdt van: Coral, staken Houdt niet van: onkruid en afval Joe is echt een leuke vent. Hij is leerling Woody's. Hij hoopt op een dag worden Een groot Fisher! Kurt-Houdt van: tomaat stuff Houdt van: het spel Houdt niet van: vuilnis, onkruid Kurt is echt verlegen. Zodra je hem te ontmoeten meer je zult zien dat hij een Nice, Romantisch, poëtisch, verlegen jongen. Louis-Houdt van: maanlicht stenen, ertsen speciale Houdt van: eieren, regelmatige ertsen Houdt niet van: onkruid en afval Louis is leuk. Ja, hij ziet er als een nerd. Hij is echt geïnteresseerd in Flower Bud Village vuurwerk. Ray: Houdt van: Corn, Yellowtail sashimi en teriyaki stoofpot Houdt van: vis, koraal Houdt niet van: onkruid en afval Ray, weet je, hij houdt van vissen!! Hij is de beste visser in het dorp. 5.2 DE MEISJES Ann-Houdt van: zeldzame erts, gebakken maïs Houdt van: koraal, erts, graan Houdt niet van: onkruid, afval, champignons Ann .. graag .. naar .. ontploffen .. dingen! Ze maakt uitvindingen en haar vader, Michael, is de eigenaar Van de Junk Shop. Ze is schattig en mooi. Dia-Loves: Blueberry stuff Houdt van: vruchten Houdt niet van: onkruid, afval, champignons Dia komt er pas wanneer komt Martha, Gina en het Sanatorium. Ze is een verlegen meisje. Ze houdt om zich te verkleden als een prinses. Ellen-Houdt van: broodvrucht, Cocoa, speciale melk en kaas Houdt van: koraal, melk, kaas Houdt niet van: onkruid, afval, champignons Ellen houdt van dieren! Ze werkt op het Blue Sky Ranch. Haar neef is blauw. Ze geeft je een hond als je voor het eerst naar het dorp. Eve-Houdt van: Frisdranken Houdt van: koraal, aardbeien Houdt niet van: onkruid, afval, champignons Eve is een mysterieus meisje. Ze houdt van de avond. Eva werkt bij de Moonlight Caf 驴. Gina-Houdt van: uien, koralen Houdt van: paddestoelen, kruiden Houdt niet van: onkruid, afval, balsem Gina werkt in het sanatorium. Ze is een leuke, lieve meid. Ze is de Meisje versie van Alex. Gwen-Loves: jam Houdt van: koraal, pizza Houdt niet van: onkruid, afval, champignons Gwen houdt van paarden. Ze doet echt weten hoe om te koken! Ze helpt Out op het Perch Inn. Katie-Loves: appelen, cake Houdt van: koraal, kaas Houdt niet van: onkruid, champignons, garbage Katie helpt bij Carl's Caf 驴. Ze is een lieve meid met mooie Cute krullend haar. Lyla-Loves: bloemen Houdt van: koralen, garen Houdt niet van: onkruid, champignons, garbage Lyla is een heel lief meisje! Ze is mooi en opent ze een winkel genaamd Hearty Lyla! Maria-Houdt van: sashimi, ingemaakte spullen Houdt van: koraal, parfum Houdt niet van: onkruid, champignons, garbage Maria is een slimme meid. Ze is de dochter van burgemeester Theodore. Maria werkt bij de Bibliotheek. Nina-Houdt van: Kruidenthee, Fristi Dol op: Bloemen, gewassen, koralen Houdt niet van: Onkruid, vuilnis, Paddestoelen Nina is erg lief en vriendelijk. Ze houdt van planten. Haar moeder is de eigenaar van De Spring Farm. 6.0 WAAR ZE U kunt vangen Dit is het deel waar ik zeg waar u het bachlores (ettes) te vinden in de 's morgens, 'S Middags en' s avonds. 6.1 De BOYS Alex-Ochtend: Doctor's; Namiddag: Doctor's, buiten de arts, buiten Moonlight Cave; Avond: Doctor's Basil-Ochtend: Sunny Lake; Namiddag: Sunny Lake, Bergen; Avond: Sunny Lake, Bergen Blue-ochtend en middag: Blue Sky Ranch, in de schuur, in de stal; Avond: Maan licht Caf 驴. Bob-Ochtend: Blue Sky Ranch; Namiddag: Beach, Blue Sky Ranch; Avond: Blauw Sky Ranch Carl-op dezelfde plaats de hele tijd: In zijn caf 驴 (Callaway Caf 驴) Dan-ochtend en middag: Orchard, 's avonds: Orchard, Moonlight Caf 驴, rondliepen. Joe-Ochtend: Woody's Workshop; Namiddag: Workshop, de visserij; Avond: Workshop Kurt-op dezelfde plaats de hele tijd: Woody's Workshop Louis-ochtend en middag: Strand, Stadsplein; Avond-Town Square Ray-op dezelfde plaats de hele tijd: de visserij 6.2 De GIRLS Ann-op dezelfde plaats de hele tijd: Junk Shop, Mijnen Dia-op dezelfde plaats de hele tijd: Sanatorium Ellen-op dezelfde plaats de hele tijd: Blue Sky Ranch, Callaway Caf 驴 Eve-ochtend en middag: Bridge, rond te lopen; Avond: Moon licht caf 驴 Gina-op dezelfde plaats de hele tijd: Sanatorium Gwen-op dezelfde plaats de hele tijd: Perch Inn, rondzwerven Katie-op dezelfde plaats de hele tijd: Callaway Caf 驴 (binnen en buiten) Lyla-op dezelfde plaats de hele tijd: Hearty Lyla, rondzwerven Maria-op dezelfde plaats de hele tijd: Bibliotheek Nina-Ochtend: Spring Farm; Namiddag: Sunny Lake, rond te lopen; Avond: Spring Farm 7.0 De geschenken Als je eenmaal een bepaalde hoeveelheid van de harten te krijgen, een gewenste, komen naar uw huis en geven u een geschenk! Kan ik niet geven u de lijst van geschenken, omdat dat zal de verrassing verpesten, nu zal het niet? 7,1 rivalen Dit is het gedeelte waar ik u vertellen wat uw concurrenten! Als u kiest voor Alex om te trouwen, bijvoorbeeld, heb je een rivaal die ook houdt van hem, dat concurreert met dat je hem krijgen voor zichzelf. Jongens Meisjes Alex Gina Basil Nina Blue Ann Bob Gwen Carl Ellen Dan Eve Joe Katie Kurt Dia Louis Lyla Ray Maria 7.2 De manier waarop ze ACT Sommige bachlors (ettes) veranderen wanneer u gaat trouwen aan hen of Wanneer u krijgen 8 harten met hen! Veranderende Bachlors (ettes): Blauw, Dan, Kurt, Eva, Dia Hoe ze veranderen: Hun stemming omhoog gaat! Ze lijken op te lichten of veel andere Redenen. Ook de niet-veranderende bachlors (ettes) veranderen op een manier (alle bachlors (ettes) dit doen). De bachlors (ettes) beginnen open te stellen, ze beginnen om meer persoonlijke dingen te zeggen. Als ze praten Ook blozen (hoe schattig)! 7,3 HEART SCENES Soms terwijl je speelt, kom je ergens en zie twee mensen ("Rivalen") Doen een hart scene! Het is echt cute! Dit gebeurt alleen voor de mensen die u niet hebt gekozen om uw echtgenoot / echtgenote. Dit gebeurt echter alleen aan mensen die je bevriend zijn. 8,0 FESTIVALS met betekenissen Er zijn een aantal festivals waar u en uw geliefden elkaar te krijgen! Of hij / zij verzoekt U, of gebeurt het gewoon! Ik zal u vertellen alle festivals die dit hebben. 8.1 SPRING Geen festivals met betekenissen 8,2 ZOMER 7 - Bamboo Festival: met je geliefde zal je uitnodigen om een boot te zweven. Als dit uw eerste keer dat u dit doet, krijgt u een muzikale noot. In dit festival ga je naar de rivier en gooi een bamboe boot in. 24 - Vuurwerk Festival: Ga gewoon naar het festival aan het strand en praat met iedereen zo het vuurwerk begint. De laatste persoon die je moet praten met de dag vóór dient te worden met je geliefde, omdat de laatste persoon die je praten zal het vuurwerk te kijken met je. Het is een prachtige scène. 8,3 FALL 9 - Moon Festival bekijken: je geliefde zal je uitnodigen om te gaan bekijken met de maan hen. De maan is een prachtig gezicht! Als je acht of meer harten, u en uw zal verpletteren KISS! 8,4 WINTER 12 - Thanksgiving Festival: Ga gewoon naar de stad en praat met mensen. Als u drie harten met mensen die ze geeft je een taart! Als je geliefde geeft je een cake, niet eten IT! Geef het terug en zij zal denken dat je het gehaald! 19 - Kampvuur Festival: Zet een belang in de Blauwe Stad deposit box, op het gemeentehuis plein. Als de dag komt, ga naar het strand en de burgemeester vraagt u en uw geliefden Voor het bekijken van het vuur voor hem. Hij laat jullie twee alleen voor een beetje. 24 - Starlight Festival: met je geliefde zal u vragen om naar de sterren kijken die dag. Het is een prachtig gezicht! Als u meer dan acht harten, is een kus komende up! 30 - Jaar End: Het elfje dudes zal vragen of je iemand wilt uitnodigen om te gaan Sterrenhemel op Hill met je mee. Opties: de drie meest bevriende mensen. Kiezen met je geliefde! Ga naar het plein en dan jullie beiden gaan naar heuvel sterrenhemel! Geen kwestie hoe vele harten je hebt, zult u KISS! 9,0 HUWELIJK Ten slotte kunt u voor te stellen en uw droom persoon accepteert! Op de volgende dag ... u bent op Starry Hill! Uw grootste vrienden en je droom persoon vrienden zullen worden daar, ook Burgemeester Theodore. Er zal een kleine ceremonie zijn en jullie zullen kus. De ceremonie is echt cute! Na dat uw droom persoon zal moeten leven met u! Maar hoe weet u dit te bereiken droom? Ik sta op het punt om uit te leggen! 9.1 HOE WORDT Allereerst moet je om acht harten met uw partner (een beetje wachten en krijg de volle tien harten). Dan heb je tot en met 30 muzikale noten te krijgen. Dan moet je kreeg om jezelf de grote oude, niveau drie huis. He, maar wacht een tweede, Waar zullen we allebei slapen? Zodra je het level drie huis (renovatie van uw niveau twee), zal de dubbel bed te koop in Woody's Workshop! Zodra je dit hebt dit alles, zal de burgemeester bij u langs en zeggen dat er een traditie in de Village, dat wanneer de mensen die ze voorstellen Geef hun geliefde een blauwe veren! Ok, dus je moet bereid zijn beklimming van de berg. Breng een maaltijd want je gaat veel energie verliezen. Ok, dus nu heb je het bedwingen van de berg. Minigame tijd!! Op deze minigame moet je omhoog klimmen met behulp van de A Button. U moet ontwijk de rotsen die zullen worden naar beneden. Wanneer u te bereiken de top, Voila! Je hebt je blauwe veren! Geef het aan een gewenste en zij zal accepteren! 9.2 De Married Life Wel verandert er niets in je leven eigenlijk, alleen het feit dat je geliefde blijkt te leven met U. Wanneer u twee trouwen, zal uw nieuwe echtgenoot / echtgenote u vragen wat hij / zij kan bellen U. De dag dat je trouwt zal uw verjaardag (aangegeven op de kalender). Zij zullen Wees aardig tegen je. Op alle belangrijke festivals (met uitzondering van bamboe en Thanksgiving) die u zal kussen! Hoe je laat komen, na de festivals, zult u zie je echtgenoot / echtgenote in bed slapen! 10.0 Een baby komt Een paar dagen na je huwelijk, heb je een cutscene en ontdek u / vrouw is Zwangere! Geen zorgen te maken over het kopen van een wieg, maar je moet kopen en het geratel Het boek die zijn gevonden op de junk shop. 10.1 De prachtige dag Een paar dagen later heb je een andere scène. U / vrouw zal liggen op een bed de Kliniek En Martha zal u vragen / echtgenoot om weg te blijven. U / vrouw schreeuwen en vervolgens u / echtgenoot gaat lopen om uw bed voor u te vinden met een schattig jongetje. U Ga naar de baby naam. Woody gaat naar de kliniek en zeggen dat hij maakte een kribbe! Als je thuiskomt kun je Plaats de kribbe waar u maar wilt. Nu heb je een schattige kleine baby op te halen up, Speel met, laten zien aan je echtgenote / echtgenoot en pronken met de mensen in het dorp! 10,2 kruipen en WALKING Als je hem dat hij te klein te kruipen of lopen. Hij zal gewoon blijven tot vaststelling van In zijn wieg. Binnenkort zal hij beginnen te groeien en te kruipen starten. Ooit zal hij beginnen te Loop en er zal een filmpje worden. Je baby zal lopen een beetje, maar helaas zal hebben Zijn die momenten. 10,3 Growing Up In eerste instantie zal je baby zijn klein, kort na een paar maanden zal hij groeien. Triest hij niet uitgroeien tot een kind, tiener of volwassene, zoals in de andere Harvest Moon games. 11,0 muzieknoten VAN LIEFDE Er zijn enkele muzikale noten die je kan krijgen door deze liefde dingen! Ik zal een complete lijst van alle muzikale noten die je kunt krijgen, dat heeft te maken met relaties. Ik zal ook onder meer hoe de Om hen. 11,1 DE LIJST Rij 3 Notes-Note # 49 Blue Bird: Verkrijg de Blue Feather Rij 4 Notes-Note # 50 Dag van het Huwelijk: Trouwen Opmerking # 51 Stork: Ontdek je / vrouw is zwanger Opmerking # 52 baby geboren is: Wanneer de baby geboren is zal u een notitie ontvangen Opmerking # 53 U kunt lopen: je kindje zijn eerste stap Opmerking # 60 Vuurwerk: Bekijk het vuurwerk Opmerking # 61 Maan bekijken: Let op de maan Opmerking # 64 Vlam: Ga naar het kampvuur Festival Opmerking # 65 Populair: Ontvang cakes van vijf dorpelingen op Thanksgiving Opmerking # 66 Star Light: Ga naar de Star Light Festival Rij 5 Notes-Note # 80 Meisje van de Bloem: Befriend Nina Opmerking # 81 Explosieve Meisje: Befriend Ann Opmerking # 82 Schort Meisje: Befriend Ellen Opmerking # 83 Getalenteerde Meisje: Befriend Maria Punt 6 Notes-Note # 84 Nacht Maan: Befriend Eve Opmerking # 85 Meisje met bril: Gina Befriend Opmerking # 86 Princess: Befriend Dia Opmerking # 87 Waitress: Befriend Katie Opmerking # 88 Ponytail: Gwen Befriend Opmerking # 89 Heartfelt: Befriend Lyla Opmerking # 90 Cowboy: Befriend Blue Let op # 91 Sociale Craftsman: Befriend Joe Opmerking # 92 Cool Craftsman: Kurt Befriend Opmerking Doctor # 93: Vrienden worden met Alex Opmerking # 94 Patissier: Carl Befriend Opmerking # 95 Master Pick-up Artist: Dan Befriend Opmerking # 96 Fisherman: Befriend Ray Opmerking # 97 Traveler: Befriend Basil Opmerking # 98 Vrouw: Befriend Louis Opmerking # 99 Shy Guy: Bob Befriend